


【马刀】水平线的彼端

by suibianbbbb



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suibianbbbb/pseuds/suibianbbbb
Summary: 永别恶狼湾后，因为Rose而重生成现在模样的Docter瞬间失去了生活的方向。对永生产生了厌倦感的他选择用Tardis中的变色龙拱弧来改写生理体征——他想放弃时间领主的身份，以John Smith之名在21世纪开始新的生活。有一天，他遇见了化名为Harold Saxon并在英国当起了总统的Master。Master捡到了曾在他梦境中出现过的，俨然已经丢失了的怀表……
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/The Master (Simm)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. 似梦

“Rose Tyler……”Doctor的话音未落，Tardis中剩余的能量已不足以支撑他与Rose继续通话，影像在闪烁了几下后消失了。

我爱你。

未来得及说出口的三个字让Doctor心如刀割。两个平行世界再也不会相遇，博士与玫瑰的过往也只能成为传说并封印在两人心中。

Doctor无力瘫坐下来，将头埋进臂弯，沉默良久。无论何时何地，玫瑰都是一样的芬芳。但从今往后，玫瑰却不再是他的玫瑰了。

永生终究是无比痛苦的。Doctor在这一刻彻底厌倦了没日没夜在宇宙中穿梭的日子；厌倦了时间之战后深埋在内心深处的无法消逝的负罪感；厌倦了反复无常的命运将他身边的人们一个一个地夺走——厌倦了这属于最后一个时间领主的诅咒。

他今年902岁，他明白，重生早就不能再带给他什么新颖的感觉了。

Doctor，该放手了……

他抬起头，期待Tardis内能下一场由灰烬组成的雪，好让他梦回上次重生的那个圣诞节。

五秒，十秒……

什么都没发生。

梦醒了。

Doctor忽然看见了一个之前一直放在Tardis里面却从来没用过的东西——一个丑不拉几的变色龙拱弧。它可以改写他的生理体征，抽出他的能量，将记忆从大脑中抹去，连同重生能量一起封印在一只特定的怀表中。

Doctor将它拽了下来，仔细打量它：属于Gallifrey的科技泛着银白的光；光滑的表面上连着一串串不同颜色的线；侧面有一个凹陷，那就是用来放怀表的卡槽。 

Doctor用音速起子扫描了一下，还能用。

当怀表再次被打开之时，就是博士回归之日。

“回归？我才不要回归呢。”

Doctor不再看手中的怀表，而是迅速带好避役弧，按下决定他命运的开关。

若重生是仿佛将意识扔进一个满是重生能量的漩涡，洗涤心灵，改头换面；那么变色龙拱弧就是使生物的细胞与DNA在冲击下被逐一摧毁并重建，从而组成一个新的物种。痛苦程度可想而知。

Doctor嚎叫着，嘶吼着，双手捂着那个机器，浑身颤栗着，努力让膝盖不触及地面；但最终还是失败了，他跪倒在地上，右手捂着心脏，用力喘息着。

听，他现在只有一个心脏了。

Doctor没有站起来。他眼前一黑，彻底晕了过去，却突然从梦中惊醒。不，他现在不应该被称作为Doctor。

Doctor只是他梦里面的称呼，他在现实中应该叫John Smith。

“John，还好吧？你看起来很累。”

John揉了揉太阳穴，一刻钟的小憩对他这样一个工作狂来说是一种享受。想起刚刚莫名感伤又荒诞无比的梦，John感慨道，还是现实更适合自己一点。

John在伦敦市中心的一所私立学校做英语老师，学生们都喜欢他，特别是情窦初开的女孩子们。

而在一旁关心他的男人是John Smith的同事：Barnett Moore。

“Barnett？哦，做了个奇怪而又愚蠢的梦了罢了，感觉还行。中午小睡一觉之后脑子舒服多了。”John站起身，“小鬼们就快期末了，大概是我压力太大了吧。”

Barnett耸了耸肩：“可能是这样吧，你也别太累……对了，John，你关注选举了吗？哦，你刚刚在睡觉”

“选举？”

“Harold Saxon，英国新一任首相。就在你睡觉那会儿宣布的结果，现在可是大半个英国都在庆祝这件事呢。”

“议员们中午都不吃饭的么？”

John嘟囔着，转头看向办公室里的那台电视机。电视中的男人一头金色短发，在摄像机前永远自信的双眸与得体的微笑，一身笔挺且一尘不染的西装，一身装扮与传统的绅士无异。

BBC 1正大力报道此事，主持人略有些激动的声音也让John的内心有了些触动。据媒体们的描述，英国的新时代即将来临，这位Saxon先生也是破有一些手段的。

但从Saxon在电视上抛头露面开始，John总觉得对方身上有一种熟悉的感觉；只不过这种感觉缥缈得就像一个愣神时所产生的错觉一般，转瞬即逝，他也没太在意。

离下午第一节课还有半个多小时，John决定去学校对面的餐馆吃顿午饭——学校的食堂再好吃也是会厌的，更何况那味道本就不怎么样。

校外的街上是媒体与许多围观群众，里三圈外三圈地围着什么在转，闪光灯使不远处的John睁不开眼。他往旁边移了几步，发现站在人群中间的人正是刚刚上任的首相Saxon。

John不太确定，也对新首相出现在自己学校的门口有些诧异，便掏出西装里的眼镜；再看，的确是的Saxon。而此时对方正好转过头，四目相对，让John心中的某些预感更加强烈了。

咚咚……咚咚……

是心脏跳动的声音。等John再次回过神来，面前乌压压的一片人海早已不见，只剩下Saxon一个人。

刚刚那是错觉吗？

“你怎么了？感觉不舒服吗？”

哦，今天第二次被人问候。

John刚想吐槽这个，又惊觉面前说话的人是大名鼎鼎的Harold Saxon！他向后退了两步，就像一只受了惊的兔子，死死地盯着Saxon看。

“额……怎么了？”客套的话虽是这么说，Saxon也抬着头，上下打量着瘦得像一根竹竿儿似的John。

命运的齿轮在两人对视的那一刻再次开始转动，生命的纠缠亿万年也不止不休。

Saxon的指腹在大腿处连续敲击了四下，落在John身上的视线更加狂热，最终落下轻轻一句：

“Doctor？”


	2. 非梦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 新年快乐！

“Doctor？”Saxon脱口而出。  
John以为Saxon并没有在叫自己，傻愣愣地在原地等了一两秒钟，甚至觉得两人是因为碍眼的自己才没有再次开口；他“识趣”地想要转身离开，向后看去时却不见一个人影。John不解地回过头，焦糖色的双眸再次对上面前那双深不见底的眼，里面仿佛埋藏着无数秘密。  
Saxon也对那比他高了快半个头的男人的反应感到奇怪，按道理说他对这个男人与生俱来的熟悉感不会出错啊。于是Saxon一边笑着说自己叫错人了，一边再次感应John周围的磁场。  
在快速地分析已知的信息后，Saxon的感觉有些复杂——是他却又不是他，那个Saxon梦里都想再次见面的男人——Doctor。  
“你叫什么名字？”Saxon开口问道。  
如果是那个答案的话……  
“John Smith。”John不明所以。  
果然是他。  
Saxon明白“John Smith”这个名字对于Doctor来说意味着什么。在别人看来犹如女生叫Mary Taylor，Linda Miller或者什么张三李四王五一般的名字却是Doctor最惯用的别名，没有之一。  
“那么，Smith先生……”Saxon故意拉长了尾音，“有没有兴趣和我一起吃顿饭呢？”  
“什么？”John怀疑自己听错了。  
Saxon看见对方霎时间的一丝小慌乱，顿时心情大好：“是的你没有听错，一起享受一次伦敦街头小餐馆的午饭。”  
“可是……”  
“你不就是想去吃午餐的吗？正巧我也是。”Saxon朝John笑了笑，瞬间让对方受宠若惊。  
明明还是午饭时间，可日常繁华的泰晤士河畔没有一人，他们走了十几分钟才看见一间正在营业的中餐馆。“奇了怪了，为什么大街上连个人影都看不见……”John站在门口嘟囔着，转头便看见Saxon的笑颜，吓得他往后退了一步。  
“怎么了？”Saxon觉得逗一逗这只容易受惊的兔子倒也挺好玩的。  
“只是觉得有点奇怪。”  
“哦？”  
“啊……首相，请你别介意。就当……就当是一个疯子的自言自语吧。”  
“为什么这么说？”  
“瞧，刚刚又是一句疯话。”John有些惊讶于他和Saxon——英国新任首相，他刚刚认识不到半个小时的男人——之间的关系如此微妙，就像两个相识已久的老朋友。尽管如此，他还是不想把那堆乱七八糟的奇幻梦境告诉给对方，那简直太疯狂了。  
Saxon不再多说话，他见John又像一根电线杆子一样杵在那里，就率先走进了饭店：“老板，来两份蛋炒饭，一份不要青椒。”这话熟练得就像中餐馆的常客。  
然而店里却没有人的响应。  
John回过神来，却忧心忡忡，预感着似乎有什么可怕的事情即将发生。他看向Saxon，却发现那个金发碧眼的男子不见了，取代而之在原地的是一个高度直顶天花板的绿色怪物，浑身上下散发着腐烂许久的臭鸡蛋味，让John有些想吐，但胃却没有反应。  
怎么会！John被压抑得无法呼吸，进气少出气多，手脚冰凉浑身僵硬，甚至脑子短路一片混沌，全然不知道什么叫“跑”。  
他眨了下眼睛，绿色怪物不见了。  
再眨一下，耳畔传来一片喧嚣。  
“Smith先生？”  
他循声望去，发现正是面前的Saxon先生发出来的，“你没事吧？”  
“啊！没事没事。”John被吓得摆了摆手，为什么自己会出现这种无端的联想啊！简直有失风度。他看向周围，人山人海，他们两个已经坐在一家西餐馆里了。  
“没事就好……”Saxon叉起餐盘里的一小块牛排，“吃吧，牛排刚上来。”  
John也抿起嘴角笑了起来，让人世间的嘈杂一瞬间安静了下来，窗边的风景也因为他变得更明亮了。  
然而Saxon无心欣赏这些，他刚刚用了点小手段让John Smith陷入一个幻觉中，并观察对方的一举一动。他的身上没有Doctor的哪怕一丁点的影子，这让Saxon第一次对时间领主之间的心灵感应产生了怀疑。于是他决定再试探一番。  
“Smith先……”  
“叫我John就好。”  
“好吧，John。”  
John左手撑着脸颊，嘴唇形成一个好看的一看就让人想吻上去的形状——他在期待Saxon将要说些什么。  
“我想讲个故事。”  
“嗯哼？”  
“宇宙浩瀚无边，在闪耀的群星中，有这样一个美丽的星球，它看上去就像一颗巨大的正在燃烧的火球。第二轮太阳自南方升起，群山熠熠生辉，秋风拂过的树叶是最动听的歌谣。它有一个特别的名字——Gallifrey。”  
“同时，有这么一个男人……他……嗯，偷了一台时光机器离开了那里，那是他的家。他穿梭在宇宙之中，拯救生灵。哦，他可是个老顽固。有时候会带着滑稽的礼帽；裹着长围巾；衬衫领子上印着一个问号，胸前别着一棵芹菜；他有时也会像个绅士，穿着笔挺的黑西装，长得人模狗样的。他自称为Doctor。”  
“总有那么一个人与他的命运相连，旧时的密友，一生的宿敌。他们争锋相对，所到之处就是口角与战争，直到一场真正意义上的战争摧毁了Gallifrey。宿敌活了下来，Doctor却不见了踪影……”  
Saxon像是陶醉在他“编”的故事之中，实际一直在留意John Smith的一举一动。对方先是从诧异，再到震惊，似乎是不敢相信自己的故事一般。  
其实一般人也不太会相信。  
Saxon说得自己都有些感慨了，他想起他的真实身份——正是一直与Doctor对着干的宿敌——the Master。好不容易找到个看上去是Doctor的人了，这么一接近发现对方只是一个再普通不过的人类了。  
等等！  
不对。很不对劲。  
Saxon的脑海中像是有什么东西一闪而过，他及时抓住了它——变色龙拱弧——这个他曾经在时间之战末被复活后，逃命时用的小手段。  
究竟是什么让Doctor愿意放弃一名时间领主的身份来篡改自身的一切生理特征？他半眯起眼睛，眼神中的好奇感就像是发现了新大陆般，炽热，想要剖析一切。


	3. 开端

“Saxon先生……”John的表情有些挣扎，但还是选择了开口。

“嗯？” “说起来倒是挺神奇的，就是……我有时候会做一些梦，梦里的东西与你所说的有不少相似之处。”

“相似之处？”Saxon双手托腮，露出一副好奇的表情——这与他平时随时会装出来的表情不一样。他是真的好奇对方与Doctor之间的关系——究竟是什么，让面前这个看上去人畜无害的人类给他一种是Doctor使用了变色龙拱弧的错觉的。

“因为这个梦实在是太过离奇，我从来没有对别人说过……那，你也就只需要把它当成梦就可以了。”John逐渐忘记眼前的人是“首相”这件事情，这也有一点Saxon的催眠的作用。通过一点点不正当的小手段，使戴着黑框眼镜并看上去不爱打理自己头发的男人只觉得对方是一个有特殊吸引力的人，让他自己产生一种家的感觉。这是他从来都没有过的体验。

“在我的梦里，‘我’依然是我这张脸，也自称Doctor，只不过是一个穿着一套西装加帆布鞋的人罢了。那里有很多怪物……像体型巨大嗜血的狼人，一张会说话的人皮与僵尸？额，我不知道他们是什么但看上去就像是行尸走肉一般。还有跨越时空的壁炉女孩，想要同化人类的毫无感情的机器人……”

哦，是赛博人。Saxon这样想着，这些外星生物的确很符合Doctor的气质。

“在梦里还有一个金发女孩，唔，她很漂亮，一直协助我完成许多事情，但梦对她的记录越来越少了……就好像……就好像她已经离开了Doctor一样。然后，还有一个怀表，我也有过一个类似的装饰，但不小心被我弄丢了。在梦里，它好像很重要的样子……”

怀表！

果然是你！

Saxon与Doctor都不是人类，而是自称为时间领主的种族。每一位凝视过时间漩涡的时间领主都有一块怀表，那是Gallifrey的产物，上面刻着Gallifrey的近代文字。如果时间领主需要隐匿自己的身份，那么这块怀表就是封印记忆与能量的载具。这么重要的东西居然被弄丢了，Saxon突然很想揪着John的脸好好教训他一番。

等等！既然现在面前的John可以确认就是Doctor本人，那么……

Saxon半眯着眼，心里的小算盘已悄然打好。他灼热的目光黏在John的身上，使对方的动有些不自然。Saxon自己也没好到哪里去，双手因内心突如其来的紧张感而沁出一层冷汗。在一阵因尴尬而引发的沉默中，John终于盼到Saxon开口了，语气重满是认真：“Smith先生……”

“啊？”John慌忙回了一声，“什……什么事？”

“你现在没有女朋友或者男朋友是嘛？”话题扯得有些开。Saxon在把话说出口的一瞬间觉得自己突然变得好蠢，如果说话可以按撤回键的话他可能会把这个键戳爆。对方不过是区区一个变成人类的Doctor而已啊为什么会问这么奇怪的问题？人家有没有对象你咋这么在意呢？

于是乎，在John略有些僵硬的“没有”后，Saxon清了清嗓子：“别误会啊，我只是身边缺一个助手，看，既然我们俩挺聊得来的，不知道你有没有兴趣……毕竟首相的助手嘛总是要和我一起……我是说……”啊啊啊啊啊！为什么自己莫名其妙会结巴！为什么，一看见面前这个男人的脸之后自己就淡定不了！尤其是在确认了对方就是自己认为早就在时间之战中与Daleks同归于尽的Doctor之后，离谱的失而复得的感觉尤其明显？！

Saxon的内心在疯狂咆哮，完全不知道他那些前言不搭后语的话到底想表达些什么。不会吧？不会吧？不会真有人一见到失忆的死对头就疯狂结巴的人吧？而且现在自己的身份还是首相阿喂！九百多年来一直想给这个有上帝情结的学渣一种风度翩翩掌握大局的感觉竟然就这样毁于一旦了！ “原来是这样啊。”

什么？

“如果是助手的话，Saxon先生一定会有更多优秀的人才可供你挑选，你怎么会看上我这样一个普通的老师呢？”

“不，你不普通。”Saxon在发现自己说了这样迷之暧昧的话后，赶忙改口道，“因为，这工作，重要的是……眼缘。我相信，以Smith先生的能力，一定是可以胜任这份工作的！”

怎么又开始打鸡血了？Saxon搞不明白，他也不想搞明白了，只有把John Smith留在身边才是眼下最明智的方法。他不得不再次选择使用那些小手段，催眠这手无寸铁的老对手：“Smith先生真的不再考虑一下嘛？我认为你来我身边工作可以过得更好哦。”

“我……愿意。”

当John再次回到办公室的时候人才清醒过来，他双手捂着脸，完全不敢相信刚刚的遭遇。自己不过是一个平平无奇的英语老师，怎么会在一顿饭的功夫之后就变成了Saxon的助手了呢？而且对方的样子与以前一些反对Saxon的人所说的“桀骜不驯”的模样完全不符啊！

想到那些反对者，John才恍然发现，Saxon在大选胜出之后，已经无人反对他了——这就是个人魅力吗？John的眼里露出些许憧憬，他放学后便向学校提交了辞职信，表示自己已经有了更好的出路。

他是一个想过普通人日子的John Smith，他是被人操控着的John Smith。


End file.
